


Used to be Home

by naasad



Series: I'll Be Good [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, Bruce is a good dad, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Tim is a Flying Grayson Fanboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: It was the only time he could remember feeling loved in that house.





	Used to be Home

**Author's Note:**

> The backstory of the blanket, and a little Bruce after they all get home.

Tim rifled through the back of his closet, eventually finding the quilt, bringing it up to his nose and inhaling deeply. It smelled like... home. What used to be home. He sighed and pulled it out completely, wrapping it around him as he waddled back to his bed.

There was a knock at his door, and Bruce poked his head in. "I heard your last adventure was really something."

Tim hummed non-committedly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fair enough." Bruce walked over and nudged his son to the side, laying down beside him and holding him close. He smoothed his long hair back from his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I don't think I've seen this blanket before."

Tim fidgeted, then settled with a nod. "I pretty much keep it hidden. It was one of the few gifts my parents bought me. Flying Grayson colors, so I'd remember that Dick was safe now. I was there when his parents fell, three years old. It's the first memory I have. I was really worried about him. I think I asked my parents to adopt him a couple times. They got me the blanket to shut me up. But it made me feel loved."

Bruce squeezed Tim tight. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never noticed these things happening right next door."

Tim yawned and rolled onto his side, head on his father's shoulder. "It's okay. You were busy. Other people needed you more."

Bruce rolled over to face Tim and gently held his face in his hands. "Tim. You are one of the most important people in the world to me."

Tim shrugged. "I wasn't back then. It's okay, Bruce. It worked out in the end. Batman and Robin saved me like I'd always wanted, but in a better way than I could have ever dreamed."

Bruce screwed his eyes shut, pained by that admission, and pressed another kiss to his son's forehead before standing and tucking him in. "I'll let you sleep."

Tim hummed sleepily. "Love you, Dad."

Bruce smiled. "I love you, too, son." He walked out of the room and closed the door shakily, then slid down the wall, sinking down to the floor.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

Bruce looked up, determined, and brushed past the butler to the BatCave.

"Master Bruce?! Is everything alright?"

Bruce turned around, steel in his eyes. "No, everything is not alright. I need to talk with Jason. Set something up. Safe places. Legislature, too. There can't be any more Tim Drakes. Not in my city."


End file.
